Jealous!
by Storm Chick
Summary: Songfic with Corrs song What Can I do? Quistis feels different and tries to tell Squall but backfires...PLESE READ this is a 1st time songfic and i wanna know if its negood. R&R no flames plz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Quistis or Squall or The Corrs song:   
What can I do?  
  
********  
  
A/N: This is my first song fic so go easy on me, k?  
  
********  
Squall and Quistis had just come back from the Balamb train station  
after sending Rinoa on her way to meet Zone and Watts. Quistis was   
unusually jumpy and nervous. Squall glanced at her.  
  
*She looks as if she's about to burst...*  
  
"You know..I'm gonna miss Rinny while she's gone"  
  
"SQUALL!"  
  
Quistis stopped and pushed Squall away. She slowly began to sob, she couldn't  
take it any longer. Zell had guessed but had kept quiet when she confe-  
ssed. She took a deep breath and spoke with a wavering voice,  
  
"Squall...I love you, and I always have. When I confessed earlier I thought  
it was a sisters love BUT I realise it's not! You are perfect and are being  
wasted on some slut who can relate to all her boyfriends. Pick me, Squall  
I have brains and can treat u equally!"  
  
Squall was mortified beyond belief. The person he suspected was as close to  
him as Rinoa had insulted Rinoa and himself, after all as her knight he  
was like a protector of her everyday things. His face twisted in rage,  
he unsheathed his gun blade and spoke, venom dripping off his words  
  
"leave me the HELL alone, Quistis..I don't want to speak to you EVER again"  
  
Quistis was blinded with tears. She ran and ran back to garden finally  
reaching her dorm. and flopping down on her bed. The picture of Squall and   
herself was flung at the door.  
  
'I haven't slept at all in days,  
its been so long since we have talked,  
and I have been there many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong.'  
  
Looking at the picture she realised she was destined for bad luck, a jinx  
she could call herself. If only Squall could realise what she could she.  
She didn't understand that jealousy was clouding her vision of Rinoa to  
be an evil creature when she was in fact happy and caring and now that  
Squall was a knight, they had a love that no-one else could dream of. Sighing  
she slipped into a dream of her and Squall together.  
  
  
Chorus  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
  
*If only Squall could see what soo many others can. He is too proud to  
admit he is wrong and see me as his ally and friend..one that really  
helped him out of his shell.*  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Quistis walked down the garden only to bump into Squall, he looked at her  
as though she was something nasty found on the bottom of his perfect  
shoes. When he walked off she ran to her room and began to sob quietly.  
  
There's only so much I can take,  
and I just gotta let it go.  
And who knows I might feel better  
If I don't try and I don't hope  
  
*Two days later*  
  
In the classroom, Quistis was looking at the picture of her friends after  
the defeat of Ultimecia. They all looked so happy. Then she noticed Rinoa  
and Squalls arms wrapped around each other. Her face contorted into an ugly  
scowl. Her class looked up at her bewildered.  
  
*NO! NO! NO! NO! OH why me! Why do I fall in love with the wrong person?  
EVERY TIME!!! *  
  
For the third time that week she ran to her dorm and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
Chorus  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
  
  
Maybe there's nothing more to say,  
And in a funny way I'm calm.  
'Cause the power is not mine,  
And I've just got to let it fly.  
  
After some time Quistis calmed down and her calm state kicked in.  
  
*Squall is the knight and she is the sorceress. They deserve and belong  
to each other.*  
  
She nodded silently to herself and realised her love was in vain. There  
was nothing she could do and therefore she would have to carry on with  
her unrequited love, but first apologise.  
  
Chorus  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
  
*The next day*  
  
Quistis knocked on Squalls office door, she could hear Rinoa in there  
*Oh well at least I'll have a witness...*  
  
"Enter." Came the deep voice she learned to love.  
  
She calmly walked in. Squall opened his mouth to say something but she  
held up her hand,  
  
"Squall I'm sorry for what I've said. I thought that you deserved better,  
like me for instance, but after my behaviour if I'm worthy then so is dirt.  
I understand that you love Rinoa and would have hacked off my head when I  
insulted Rinoa but you didn't and I now know you care for me in a way too."  
  
She paused then looked at Rinoa. She bowed her head and walked out.  
  
Rinoa looked confused but Squall called out,  
  
"You're right, Quisty, we all do! And you and sis are my sisters..keep it   
that way..You saved me from myself as well as Rinoa.THAT is why i love you."  
  
Quistis cried again...but his time happy tears that Squall had understood  
what she herself had understood and that their friendship was as strong  
as ever.  
  
No more waiting, no more aching.  
No more fighting, no more trying.  
and love me, love me.  
  
********  
Was this any good for a 1st attempt at a song fic. It was dark and Quisty  
was a bit OOC, (i like Quisty don't doubt me but i wanted 2 write this.)  
please review but no flames constructive critisim AND IF U DO THIS.LEAVE A  
NAME AND EMAIL otherwise I don't take into account your reasons.  
Thanks  
Storm Chick ;)  



	2. SeeD Test

Disclaimer: Well, i don't own anything to do with this story? But who does? Do we REALLY actually have to REALLY write this, i think ppl get the picture!!  
  
***  
A/N: I decided to continue my song fic into a QUIEFER!! OMG like woah! BTW this is my first Quiefer so if it isn't that good tell me! AND then read chapter 8 or Lion versus light!  
A/N2: I'm using notepad therefore anything in caps is stressed most of this time :)  
  
***  
Quistis could barely contain herself! Her relationship with Squall was strong, Rinoa still liked her and she was a member of the gang yet she was stuck with having to put Mr. Almasy under her care AGAIN! It was bad enough the first time, but again! Squall was obviously getting back at her.  
  
'Oh well, could be worse, no wait, there is no worse!'  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall, 14:06, six minutes late.  
  
'Six points deducted, hehe'  
  
As on cue, Seifer walked in, trench coat and D.C in tact behind. Quistis glared at the oncomers.  
  
"Seifer, Rajin and Fujin are NOT and i repeat, NOT taking the test with you, for you or anything else. GET RID OF THEM."  
  
By this time, Rajin and Fujin had disappeared, leaving a smug looking Seifer.  
  
"Dear, dear, Quisty. I heard you had a fall out with Squall. Man, and now you're stuck with me!"  
  
Quistis growled in her throat.  
  
"Do NOT mess with me, Almasy, and it is Instructor to you! I hate, or love, to inform you this, but i whooped your ass once, and i CAN DO IT AGAIN, so don't mess with me."  
  
'There, that should put him in his place.' She thought with satisfaction, but Seifer stood there with 'I'm not listening to you' written plainly on his face. Quistis gave up. Swallowing her pride she stalked past him and commanded him to follow with her hand. They stalked out of Garden, and towards Deling City, where they had recently parked by. Quistis stopped abruptly. Seifer nearly walked into her but stopped just before,  
  
'What? I should have bumped into her, but i didn't, goddamnit, what's wrong with me? Grr, i'm getting soft.'  
  
Quistis turned around and began to speak, although Seifer only heard 'Blah, blah, blah.. blah, blah.'  
  
"Squall put the GF Brothers back in their original positions and they are going to do the same thing that they did to him. Seifer? Seifer are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? What's that? Yeh, i heard."  
  
"Good, now go."  
  
"um, Instructor.." 'instructor? Since when did I become pissy boy?' "Er, what do I do?"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes to slits. She could tell, though it wasn't so outright, that he was bluffing her. Seifer, for the first time in all of his 19 years living noticed Quistis' eyes. They were a deep blue, cornflower blue that had the ability to scrutinise you or smile warmly. Seifer had never seen that smile, just the glare. For some unknown reason he deeply wanted to get the eyes to smile at him. He was so taken aback that he walked into the Tomb of the Unknown King without Quistis. Quistis noticing this, ran after him, in hopes of realising why he was staring at her like she had just grown three heads.  
  
***  
They had been inside for three hours now, and Seifer was only toying with the GFs. Finally getting bored he smirked and used a triple, waited for his turn to come again, then did three ultimas. The GFs, Minotaur and  
bowed and disappeared into an orb which settled into Quistis' palm. She smiled at her student. Seifer gave a short intake of breath, audible only to his ears, when he saw that it had reached her eyes.  
  
'They sparkle...GODDAMIT! I'm becoming a prissy Trepie fan ARRGH!'  
  
She turned around and strod out. Seifer complied to follow. Once outside, Quistis began speaking.  
  
"Well done, Seifer, I knew you had it in you, although i am surprised you even decided to take part.."   
  
'Me too...' He mused  
  
"...But now we only wait for your results."  
  
Seifer began to notice that she was complimenting him. She laughed,  
  
"Yep, I just complimented you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Quistis smiled, then shook her head.  
  
"Somethings are said unspoken but are written clearly!"  
  
Seifer blushed and reached up to scratch his head.  
  
"I think we should go back...hehe"  
  
"Yes...but you might want to remove your blush!"  
  
Seifer growled, any other person who said that would have just been swiped at with his gun blade, Commander, Instructor junior classman, whoever, but he couldn't seem to do that to Quistis. With new found determination, he stalked into Garden, ready to face what hit him next, and maybe ask Quistis on a date....  
  
***  
Well? What do u think? This WILL become a Quiefer, and in the next chapter Squall, and his hate for Seifer and brotherly love for Quisty decides to interfere!!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ Lion Versus Light....PLEASE? I need some feed back on whether u want laguna to ***! Ha! U gotta read it and reveiw if u wanna know what that means. (although u can probably guess...)  
  
Love you loads  
  
Storm Chick :  
  
Don't forget 2 reveiw :)  



End file.
